


Make Up Sex

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a lot to learn about being in a relationship.  Especially when learning when it's a break up or make up situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Torrid Tuesday Prompt - Week 4: Make Up Sex

Steve heard the front door open and cautiously moved to the kitchen doorway to see Danny closing the door and pausing there for a moment. Steve watched as he turned and headed right up the stairs without looking around and sighed, leaning against the door frame. He couldn't remember how the argument had begun or how it had escalated into Danny walking out, slamming the door so loudly Steve took it as the death knell to their relationship.

He retreated back into the kitchen, leaning on the counter, waiting for the inevitable. He was wondering if Danny was just packing a few things or taking everything. The idea of it was unbearable, Steve didn't want to be there when Danny walked down the stairs and out the door. But it was too cowardly to run away and return when Danny had finally left. So he stood his ground in the kitchen and hoped Danny wouldn't seek him out for a goodbye.

Forty minutes passed, each one an excruciating wait, each telling Steve it was over, that this was the end, Danny was making sure to clear his stuff out that evening. Steve hoped he had some place to go, perhaps he was going to crash at Chin or Kono's.

"You going to stay and mope in here all evening?" Danny said from the doorway, shaking Steve from his thoughts. 

Steve glanced up from where he sat at the table, sweaty palms pressed against the grain. "What?" he asked shakily.

"Hiding out isn't going to put things right," Danny continued, coming into the room. His feet were bare, he was dressed in his usual shorts and tee that he wore when dossing around the house. He looked comfortable, fresh, like he'd just showered. Like he was staying.

Steve swallowed down and frowned, looking at him with a frown. "What?" he repeated in confusion.

"You okay?" Danny said, going to him and stroking fingers over his brow. "You don't look so good."

"I thought, aren't you-," Steve began, realising he'd understood wrongly. Danny wasn't leaving him. Perhaps Danny was different to all the rest, maybe he wasn't going anywhere. "I thought you were leaving."

"Leaving?" Danny said with a laugh before turning grave, realising Steve's concern and worry, irrational as it was. His tone turned tender and he leaned on the edge of the table with his hip, giving Steve a gentle smile. "Oh babe, course I'm not leaving. You think that argument was the end of us? Puh-lease. It would take more than that to make me give up on us."

Steve would have smiled, feeling like the worlds biggest idiot but instead he grimaced, dropping his head so Danny wouldn't see his embarrassment. Danny stood straighter and reached down to take his hand, giving him a gentle tug.

"Come on, come with me," Danny encouraged, walking away and pulling at Steve to follow.

"Where we going?" Steve questioned meekly, feeling the flush on his cheeks from his faux pas. He really was new to this whole 'being in a serious relationship' situation.

"I'm taking you to bed," Danny informed him. "To teach you the delights of make up sex."

"Make up sex?" Steve smiled as they headed up the stairs, his fingers now interlocked firmly into Danny's.

"Yup," Danny laughed, pushing open the bedroom door. 

"And how is make up sex different to regular sex?" Steve asked, feeling his tension give way to elation that Danny wasn't walking out on him.

"Ah babe," Danny grinned, turning to him and pulling him close. "One, we never have regular sex and two; make up sex is me fucking you so hard, so deep, making your toes curl and your brain shut off so that all you can focus on is my cock driving into you over and over and over again. Kind of sex that reminds you just how good we are together and who you belong to and how much you'd crave me if I wasn't here, a reminder for you not to give up so easily on us. That about define it for you?"

He'd felt Steve shudder at his words, his breath catching in his throat and Steve stared at him, mouth slack and eyes desperate for what he'd described.

"Yeah," Steve stuttered out quickly. "Think I got it Danno."

Danny smiled and pulled him closer, sealing the promises with a kiss.


End file.
